Was it Good Luck or Not?
by SadlyShortlyBefore
Summary: It was just another day where everything was pretty nice and such while you made your way towards Homra. Mikoto's sudden appearance made everything else so much better. Perhaps it was good luck but again, may not. Mikoto x Oc / Reader.


Author's Note: So... I was really high about Mikoto these days and this is the result of tiring hours of fangirling and trying to throw my feels into words. I hope you liked it and, hopefully Mikoto isn't too ooc. Enjoy and please leave a review! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Mikoto or K.

* * *

I nodded my head along with the music in the song and walked down the familiar street towards Homra. The weather was perfect, the day was amazing up till now and I am released from my half-day of work early, this couldn't get any better. What's more was that I'm heading towards Homra, meaning _he_ would be there. Unconsciously, a grin slipped it way onto my lips at the thought of that amazing man that I'm currently dating. To accompany the grin on my face, my cheeks reddened. _It's just the cold. _The lie was obvious in my mind.

The phone in my hand vibrated with an incoming message. Still walking, I replied to the message. Maybe I was having an amazing day and luck decided to suddenly turn against me, I knocked into something painfully.

"Owww… I'm sor –"

My apology that I somehow managed to groan out was stuck at my throat. Continue rubbing my forehead, I pouted slightly even though I could probably jumped with joy or die in embarrassment.

"Mikoto! What are you doing here?"

As usual with the laidback look, he looked at me. Exhaling out a puff of smoke, he continued his way to wherever his destination was.

"To get cigarettes."

I almost swooned at the sound of his voice. _How did I even manage to become his girlfriend…_ To be honest, even though I said that, nothing had changed between us, except for me being even more flustered around him. _Oh well, what else should I expect, being with him is enough._ I quickly caught up behind him after my messed up thoughts. _Maybe I was wrong about luck going against me._

"Mikoto ~ What are we doing after this?"

"Nothing."

At the same time, I wanted to sigh and giggle. Sigh at the lack of answers but giggle at the Mikoto's usual, short response. I skipped along beside, contented at the simple fact that I'm right beside him. As I was drifting along in my wonderful imagination, my phone vibrated. My pace slowed down as I tapped on my screen, replying once again to a colleague of mine.

Even though I wasn't looking at the road, I kept on walking. It's not like a pillar would suddenly appear in the middle of the road. Maybe it really was my luck, the moment I tapped on the 'send' button; my head once again collided against something.

"Oww!"

I groaned and looked up. But all that was in my view was something with a furry border. _A hood… Ah!_ I stumbled back and stare at Mikoto's back. I had no idea why I kept on mistaking him as a pillar or a wall, but then I am sure it wasn't my problem. _Why was his back so similar a wall!_

"Mikoto, did you put metal pla –"

Just as I was about to complain and be a child about it, I noticed the group of people standing in front of us. My cheerful demeanour immediately went away as I narrowed my eyes at them. They were clearly here for a fight, a very unfair one if I were to say.

"There! Aren't you that legendary, dumb and oh-so-powerful king that everyone speaks of?"

Someone from the group shouted aloud, snickers and snorts were heard from some of the other members of the group. In their hands were knuckles and knives, no wonder they hadn't caught much people's attention.

"Hm..."

Mikoto let out a low sound and sighed. I would have jumped in kill them all already if not for my incomplete control over this power. I fixed my eyes onto Mikoto's expression; he seemed amused and annoyed enough to allow me to confirm my assumption. No amount of persuasion would stop either party from clashing.

I walked beside Mikoto and stood there silently since I doubt that I could actually be of any help in this, I shall just give Mikoto the mental support, even though that seemed pretty useless too. My lips formed a smile as I watched the group of people charging towards us. Some were obviously aiming for me. Instinctively, I tensed up and prepared for any incoming fights.

"Tch."

That was probably the only sound that I heard before I blinked. Even with the amount of people, they never stood a chance. I had never doubted Mikoto's hand to hand combat without using his powers, but the view that was before me just made me stare in awe at how powerful Mikoto is. It really made me wonder why any sane person would make Mikoto their enemy.

One after the other, the people came down, facing the floor with injuries. There were people standing there and watching the scene while others just walked past as if they hadn't seen a soul. That was probably two major effects Mikoto had on people. Even with that being said, I couldn't help but think why there wasn't a third effect - _falling head over heels in love with him. _A thought as simple as that made me blushed. Up till now, Mikoto had only taken a step in front of me, other than that, he had not moved an inch while beating the shit out of those people.

Maybe it had taken ten minutes, or maybe five. I never kept track of the time, but all I know was that we left once again for the convenience store, all the guys were on the floor, and Mikoto was perfectly unscathed. _I didn't even have a chance to show off to Mikoto._ Even after we left the scene, people who passed by still gave us a weird look. However, it was for a total different reason. After all, it wasn't everyone to see a girl grinning like an idiot while walking beside Mikoto - who everyone deemed to be some scary, monstrous and evil beast. _Ah!_

"Mikoto, did you put metal plates underneath your shirt?"

"Huh?"

I asked, remembering the pain on my head after bumping into him twice, both assuming that he was a wall. Mikoto gave me a confused look while appearing to have question marks all over his head.

"Really, if not would you kindly explain why for both of the times I knocked into you, I thought that you were a pillar."

"Maybe because you're an idiot."

"Mikoto! Sooner or later I might have concussion if I continued being with you, how dangerous."

I half-joked and half-complained, I probably would be the happiest person with concussion considering that I have Mikoto. Rolling his eyes at my stupidity, our journey towards the convenience store was fast. After paying for the box of cancer sticks, we headed out_. I don't want to go back so early..._ I looked around the street, hoping for something to happen so I can get to spend more sacred time alone with him.

On the green signboard, I saw our next destination. I tugged onto his arm and pulled him towards the direction of the park. It should be obvious that I couldn't possibly have the strength to pull him and his compliance really made me grow wings.

_Redbull can go screw itself. _

It was probably halfway through our way then I realised I still had my hand on his arm. _It is really warm... _I didn't know why I felt this embarrassed but Mikoto just didn't look like a person who favours lots of physical contact. I shook the thought away from my head and released his arm.

"Sorry."

I mumbled out and fought the blush that was once again creeping up to my cheeks. _Gosh, how I hate my mind. I can't even look straight at him!_ My pace continued in front of Mikoto and thankfully he was still following me.

"Huh? For what?"

"Ah nothing!"

I didn't want to raise my hope, _but did it mean that he didn't mind the contact at all?_ After all he does let Anna hold him. At the thought of the princess, I could feel myself smiling. Counting her, there was only two female in Homra. Mikoto who strolled behind noticed the major changes that I've made. Because I was walking in front of him, what I didn't know was the smile he had as he watched me go from walking with embarrassment to skipping to the park with joy. He had absolutely no idea what went through my mind but he seemed to be contented with seeing me skip around like an idiot.

Sooner than expected, we reached the entrance of the park. Perhaps I should have walked slower. There was rarely anyone here even though this place looked so serene. However that might only be because of the lack of human destruction. I spun around and face Mikoto.

"Go sit somewhere first, I need to go to the washroom."

A silent acknowledgement came from Mikoto in a form of a nod and I made my way to my destination. Watching my back walk away, Mikoto sat on a bench out of the sight of the washroom. As usual, he lit up his cigarette and waited for my return.

I headed out of the bathroom while I dried my hands. My mind was ringing and rushing me to come up with something to do with Mikoto here. _Of all places, why did I choose a park?_ I groaned in the situation that I had put myself in. I should have thought about what we should have done first. As I continued to violently dry my hands out of the washroom, I was bumped into someone, again. _No wait, someone bumped into me. Argh._ I turned around at the impact but the lady didn't even turn back to apologise. I rolled my eyes at the impoliteness of the woman but did nothing else. I don't want to find any trouble that I can't handle, but I know I could easily handle her no matter how weak some people might deem me be.

However, it looked like it didn't matter if I was backing down or not. She flipped her hair and turned towards me, a look with pure disgust was plastered onto her painted face.

"Do you not know how to apologise?"

"Excuse me, you were the one who knocked into me."

_Maybe trouble would find me regardless of my choice._ She turned around fully, towering over me and looked down with a smirk. _Damn my height! _I stood my ground and faced her, as much as I wanted to go back to Mikoto, I would not let this woman trample on me.

"I would have noticed you if you weren't so _undersized._"

"I don't see a need to be a giant like you."

"Excuse me! What did you just say?!"

"I said I don't see a need to be a giant like you."

Even though I said that out loud, I was pretty envious of her height considering I was just a mere shorty. Her face was probably what they said to be 'red with anger' and I fought a laugh that tried to escape. Seeing that there was no point in staying, I turned away from her and walked towards wherever to find Mikoto. Before I could even take two steps ahead of her, someone stood in front of me and the clicking of her high heels went beside that person.

"Did you just wish that you had apologised and none of this happened?"

Much to my hatred, I had to raise my head slightly to see the two people in front. That woman and some guy with disgusting, bulging muscles which looked extremely fake. I never wanted this to happen, but I wasn't given a choice to choose am I?

"None of what? Meeting a guy who takes steroids for muscles?"

I mocked; who cares about trouble now. My words obviously hit the right spot as the man took a threatening step towards me. I should probably run or put some distance between us even though those muscles looked fake, but being the idiot I am, I stood there enjoy the anger the rolled off them both.

"You really have a death wish huh?"

I tilted my head to the side and feigned innocent, it would always work to piss people off. They don't have to know it, but if this turned into a fight, maybe, just _maybe, _I might not win.

"Death wish? What, you're gonna kill me?"

If I couldn't win by strength, then I might as well use my mouth. The distance between us was at most two steps. I contemplated on what I should do; stand here and continue mocking him or go away. Sadly, luck seemed to be having fun with my life. _A moment I'm lucky, the next moment I might also be dead. _

"So what if I am?"

The man took a step towards me and his arm swung out hard and fast. I barely dodged the punched by taking a step back. The force was so strong that I could feel the blow from the wind passing the bridge of my nose. I could see the movement of his other arm, moving up and aiming for a hit in my guts. _As if I would let that obvious punch hit me. _

The man's arm swung up and I prepared myself to once again step out of the man's reach, however, neither happened smoothly. The arm was stopped in the middle of its movements by the tight hold of Mikoto's hand and my so called 'side stepping' became me stumbling around by Mikoto's sudden appearance.

"And I was wondering what took you so long."

Mikoto's voice snapped everyone out of the shock. The man shook his arm vigorously to get rid of Mikoto's hold but it seemed so futile. Mikoto only freed his arm after he noticed that everyone looked like they've seen a ghost.

"You should think before touching someone's date."

Mikoto's voice sounded so dangerously low but with a hint of amusement. Once the man was free, he ignored the woman who still stood there like a statue and ran away. _Oh my god. Mikoto. Why are you so amazing?! Mikoto ~ Shush! _I mentally shut myself up but the grin on my face was still there stubbornly. I stuck my tongue out at the woman and tugged Mikoto away from the scene.

"Never once thought that it was dangerous?"

I stared up at Mikoto upon hearing his question and looked back down at my feet. Somehow, my heart was thumping a lot faster now compared to the dangerous situation before and my hands tightened slightly around his arm.

"Hmm, yes, but being with you is dangerous enough to make me stronger."

I wanted my reply to come out firm and confident, but it turned out to sound like a whisper that was barely audible. Mikoto exhaled another puff of smoke and smiled. Right at the moment when I looked up to see his expression; he smiled.

"Ahh Mikoto!"

I took a step less and buried my face into his back; my face was burning up at his expression. Strangely, his back wasn't exactly as hard as metal plates. I feel a hitch in his breath, _he chuckled. _

"You're killing me…"

I mumbled into his jacket, too embarrassed to face him but at the same time, too embarrassed to run away. _I wonder if my luck is good or not today…_

* * *

Author's Note: Heylo, thank you for reading my fic till the end! It meant alot! Thanks for giving it a try and your views really made me happy! Have a nice day! :D


End file.
